thecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy Cuervo
James "Jimmy" Cuervo (also called Jimmy Crow) is the protagonist of The Crow: Wicked Prayer. Jimmy is an ex convict who killed a Raven Aztec Football player when he attempted to rape Lily Ignites the Dawn, a young woman he was in love with and the daughter of Harold the Tribal Chairman. After being killed by Luc Cross and his gang, and had his heart cut out for a satanic ritual, Jimmy is revived by the Crow, and returns to avenge the murder of his beloved and himself. He is portrayed by Edward Furlong. Murder and Rebirth A resident in the polluted mining town of Lake Ravasu, Jimmy lived alone with his dog Barnaby in a mobile home. He is paroled on the reservation due to accidently killing a rapist in the past. Together with his girlfriend Lilly "Ignites the Dawn" he planned to leave Lake Ravasu and go start a new life with her (a fact her tribal chairman father, Pastor Harold and her police officer brother Tanner did not appreciate). He was going to meet her at the scorpion exchange to propose to her. Unfortunately waiting there for him was War, Pestilence, Death, Famine and Lola Byrne a local Satanic cult. Along with Lily he was killed as he was dumped into a ditch. After a time of wandering in purgatory, The Crow brought him back. The Revenge of the Crow Jimmy then took Lilly's body back to the exchange and started to track down the ones involved in the killing. He found Pestilence at a bar and he told him that they should be afraid, before killing him on a bug zapper and snapping his neck leaving a smoldering crow sign behind. Cuervo then tracked them to the Rave-N Fest there he met with Luc and Lola and he beat Famine to death with a bat and that led to a discussion with Luc. He refused and Luc aimed at the Crow making Cuervo weak. War aimed at the people, but Cuervo stopped him from shooting a young boy. After the cultists left, Jimmy is found by Tanner who accuses him of his sister's murder. Tanner attempts to threaten Jimmy, but Jimmy makes it clear he wants to die, and after begging him to pull the trigger, Jimmy grabs Tanner and shows him everything that transpired; from Lilly and Jimmy's murder to the slaughter of the Rave-N Fest party goers. Cuervo leaves with his wounded crow companion for the House of Iniquity. Following Luc and Lola to the satanic base where they were going to get married. At Iniquity, War and the Crow are fighting while inside the wedding is going on. Lola stabs Luc with a ceremonial dagger and he dies (or supposedly) when he comes back and kisses Lola he becomes possessed by Lucifer. the Devil possessed Luc attacks the Crow and hoists him up on the cross then leaves to go to the sacred burial grounds to enforce the spell. The tribe finds the unconscious Crow and take the crow down. he gasps for air, scaring the tribe and gets up leaving the injured crow with Harold who then does the Crow Dance after his son tells him that Lilly believed in it. The crow dance is wild and he flaps his hands like feathers to the rhythm. Cuervo followed them to the grounds before the spell can be enforced and Luc goes to attack him and knocks him back Meanwhile at the satanic cult home the crow dance is still going on, while Cuervo is getting beaten up. Suddenly he is thrown down, but then the crow gets up and flies off with a flap of its wings, fully healed and empowered. This is when Cuervo turns it around and begins beating up Luc. The sun rises and Lucifer is sent back to Hell, while a depowered Luc remains. In the end he kills Luc by impaling him on a grave and slicing his throat, while Lola, blinded now that the spell is broken and Lilly's eyes return to her, is arrested. With his mission complete, Jimmy returns to the Spirit World and reunites with Lilly, finally together for all eternity. Powers and abilities *'Invulnerability': Being undead, Jimmy cannot be killed or harmed by conventional means and he does not feel physical pain. He does not decay and is immune to sickness. He heals from all wounds. *'Enhanced strength': Jimmy is stronger than humans and can overcome supernatural enemies, including the Fallen Angel Lucifer. The source of his strength is his love for Lilly. *'Enhanced agility': Jimmy can jump farther than humans and even fly to a limited extent. *'Superhuman speed': Jimmy can move faster than the eye can see. *'Tactile telepathy & empathy': Jimmy can transfer his memories and emotions into others by touching their face. He can also see images and memories by touching objects. Category:Characters Category:The Crow: Wicked Prayer Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Reborns